DESCRIPTION(Provided by Applicant): The goal of this Training Program continues to be the provision of fundamental training at the postdoctoral level in basic and clinical research as it relates to the skin. The attached trainee summaries attest to the broad scope and excellence of the training provided and the investigations performed. Our primary aim remains the training of young physician-scientists and investigators for careers in academic dermatology. In response to recent NIH-directed initiatives, and in concert with the expertise available at Washington University School of Medicine, we have expanded the scope of training opportunities and scientific expertise available to our trainees. We have strategically focused upon four areas of research: 1) Epithelial and keratinocyte biology; 2) Bone and matrix biology, 3) Molecular Genetics and 4) Inflammation, enlisting preceptors that are internationally-recognized investigators at Washington University. We are enthusiastic about these opportunities, and anticipate that our strategy will be successful in the support and development of young investigators. Continuing on the forefront of biomedical research remains our goal and we have developed our program strategy with this aim specifically in mind. We are currently recruiting two tenure-track faculty members and are confident that this will only serve to further strengthen this program, and the quality of scientific opportunities afforded to the trainees.